dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death (Marvel) vs Death (Discworld)
Death (Marvel) vs Death (Discworld) is GalactaK's first battle in the Halloween tournament. Description Crypt Keeper: Mwahahaha! Hello there. Today, we see two versions of yonder's classic Grim Reaper figure go head to skull. Who will win? and who... will die? Or, at least lose? Intro NO RULES J'''UST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! Death materialised in his home and went in, hoping to find more hourglasses that had almost burned out. Especially one belonging to a man called 'Rincewind', so he would not have to hear from him again. However, when he came in, he found his faithful servant, Albert, dead on the floor. Death: WHOEVER DID THIS CAN COMBAT FORMIDABLE MAGIC. As he walked through the nigh-endless rows of hourglasses, he mulled over who could have done this. This was a puzzle which was taking too much time, but a puzzle, he felt, he must solve. He sensed the air around him. Death: WHOEVER IT IS IS NEARBY, TOO. Lady Death: You're right there. Lady Death walked out of the shadows. Death looked aghast, or about as aghast as a skull can get. Another Death in his domain. He could tell why as well. Death: I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE, IF YOU LEAVE, I WILL NOT INTERFERE IN MORTAL LIVES AGAIN. Lady Death: I am here for what has already happened. Die, weak one! HERE WE GO!!! Lady Death leapt at Death, warping reality to produce a sword. She swung at Death, hoping to kill him quickly. However, any hope of this was dashed as Death got out his own sword and swung it as a counter attack. The swords clanged together, before Death landed a slice and a thrust on Lady Death. Lady Death: You're stronger than I imagined. Death: YOU WILL FIND I HAVE MORE THAN STRENGTH ON MY SIDE. Lady Death: Will I now? She moved behind Death and cut through his cloak. Death was lucky to survive the blow and was agonised. He fell to the floor playing dead as best he could, knowing that Lady Death was omnicogniscent. This meant that she knew he wasn't dead, but hopefully she would think he was as good as. It worked. As Lady Death strode off, Death got up and, sword in one hand, scythe in the other, launched himself at Lady Death, and nearly cleaving off both arms. As she nursed herself, Death ran outside and into the stable. His horse, Binkie, was enjoying a meal of oats, when his reins were thrust on and he was told to ride out of his stable and into the world. Death: GETTING AWAY FROM HER ''CAN EASILY BE SEEN AS VICTORY. When he touched down, he was on the soil of ancient T'sort (the Discworld equivalent of Troy). Or, more correctly, what would later become T'sort. He knew she was behind him. he turned around and got his skull cleaved clean off. The rest of him fell to the ground. Lady Death smiled, until Death slowly, but surely, reformed from the rubble that he had been just now. Lady Death: ''What? Death: NOW YOU SEE WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF, LET US FIGHT REAPER TO REAPER. Lady Death: Very well. As she said this, Death called upon the other three horseman of the Apocralypse: War, Famine and Pestilence. None of them answered. Death: I HATE HUMANITY A LOT RIGHT NOW! He pulled out his sword, and another heated sword duel started. Once again, Lady Death seemed to be gaining the upper hand until Binkie intervened, kicking Lady Death in the head with his hoof. She tumbled onto Death's sword, her head sliced in two. She lay on the ground for a few more further minutes. Death: YOU WERE A GOOD FIGHTER. HOWEVER, I HOPE YOU HAVE LEARNED NEVER TO PICK FIGHTS WITH YOUR ELDERS. DBX Aftermath Lady death got up. her opponent wasn't there. Still, never mind, lots to be doing back in her own dimension. Conclusion This game's winner is: Death (Discworld)! Crypt Keeper: And so, Death progresses further in our tournament. But you did not poll it GalactaK. GalactaK: I intend to do that for my fourth in the tourney and onwards. OK? Crypt Keeper: Fine... Here are the current standings... Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:GalactaK Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Male vs Genderless DBXs Category:'Genderless' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs